High School Troubles
by Graystuff50
Summary: Two boys unaware of their suroundings learn something new about themselves.


In the halls of the highschool, long before every one got there, Jarett, a young, 6 foot tall boy with tan skin and soft brunette hair piled in gentle curls on top of his head staring at the tile floor with blue-grey eyes was walking around the loop the school is based around. Listening to some classic pop music in his head phones he was tuning out the rest of the world. He did this for almost an hour until some one finally came through the door. His childhood friend, Saxon. A boy only a little shorter than him and a year younger. He had his dark brunette hair laying flat on the right side of his head. His skin was a little whiter than Jarett's and his green eyes were full of childhood wonder that Jarett found intriguing every time he looked at his best friend. Jarett took out his head phones as Saxon joined him in his walking.

Jarett's voice was low and gently raspy like he just woke up.

Jarett: "hey how was your morning?"

Saxon spoke fast and loud with his chipper attitude.

Saxon: "oh my gosh it was great! My dog jumped on me and we battled and then my dad drove me to school for once and didn't yell at me and now im here so. Im glad to see you are better."

Jarett was sick the week before with the flu.

Jarett: "Yeah I'm finally able to stand."

Thinking to himself, "I am so amazed that after all this time he still cares for me"

Saxon stopped in the hall and looked at Jarett. His face full of delight at seeing his best friend doing well. Jarett stopped and looked into Saxon's eyes realizing how beautiful they were, with their playful nature. Quickly, Saxon looked away and continued walking on through the halls. Jarett soon followed. Jarett started feeling things he never felt before and started to become concerned. He felt a burning sensation in his stomach, like a fire that has never been lit before. He pictured Saxon in his head, laying on soft, silk sheets, sweating and calling out "Jarett... Jarett..." He could see his hands trailing down Saxon's sides gently and caressing his hip bones as his hands moved lower.

"What am I thinking?! He's my best friend!!" Jarett thought to himself, catching his mind from trailing on further. He continued thinking, "where did that even come from? All I did was look into his eyes. All of a sudden I felt hot. Maybe I'm still sick after all."

Saxon: "are you okay? You seem spacey?"

Jarett blushed and quickly got pulled out of his thoughts nervously.

Jarett: "oh yeah I'm still just a little sick I think."

Saxon: "Maybe you should go home. I will walk you to the nurses office if you want. I have nothing else better to do."

Jarett: "no that's okay! I can make it through the day."

Saxon lifted his hand and placed it on Jarett's left cheek. Jarett's face turned bright red as his bottom lip trembled.

Saxon: "woah dude. You were fine and then you got so hot so fast. Are you sure you're okay?"

Jarett: "I-I'm fine thanks!"

Jarett pushes Saxon's hand away hurriedly and walked off so fast Saxon couldn't keep up and was left behind in a look of confusion.

Jarett escaped into the boys restroom, locking himself in a stall he leaned against the stall wall trembling slightly and panting from walking so fast in his condition. "What's wrong with me?" He thought to himself, "He touched my cheek and I almost lunged at him! I have to accept it I guess..." Jarett calmed himself and shut his eyes imagining what it would be like to kiss Saxon's soft lips and how it would feel to tell him his feelings. He had been with Saxon for almost 14 years straight and has never seen him the way he saw him today ever before. Maybe he was sick. Maybe he was hallucinating but it felt so real it couldn't be that.

Later, after classes were over, Jarett was ready to go home and was heading towards the front doors next to the office. Out of no where Saxon appeared like a bull in a china shop and jumped up, scaring Jarett out of his skin almost. Avoiding eye contact, Jarett spoke softly to his friend.

Jarett: "how was class today?"

Saxon: "eh... they were okay I guess.. Hey! You should totally come stay at my place tonight! I got this new game with demons and AK's and all types of weaponry we can use!"

Jarett: "oh I don't kno-"

Saxon interrupted him before he could finish.

Saxon: "oh come on! It will be so cool bro!"

Jarett sighs and reluctantly says "Alright I guess I can..."

Saxon smiled big and grabbed Jarett's hand pulling him through the crowd of students that had just been released from class. Jarett's heart started to pound in his chest and his cheeks changed to a rosy pink and felt hot. He really didn't want to stay at Saxon's after what he had thought about earlier in the day. But Saxon really gave him no choice, so he went, for him.

They walked all the way to Saxon's house, a somewhat sturdy house with off yellow paint and white trim on the corner of the intersection on 6th Street. As they walked in the house, Jarett inhaled deep, he enjoyed the smell of Saxon's house almost as much as he enjoyed the scent of Saxon. They walked up the narrow, creaky stairs to Saxon's room and Saxon threw himself onto the futon he had right beside his bed. Jarett took off his back pack and sat down on the bed.

Saxon: "man today was rough. The English teacher wants us to write an entire essay by tomorrow."

Jarett: "does she really want it done in one day or did you not do it until today?"

Saxon smirks and laughs a little which made a shiver travel down Jarett's spine.

Saxon: "yeah you're right."

Jarett smiled and laughed a bit at himself but of course Saxon believed he was laughing at him. Saxon proceeded to turn on his game system and handed Jarett a controller.

They played the game for six straight hours and finally gave up when they came upon a level that they could not handle. Saxon yawned and stood up stretching out. Jarett glanced at Saxon and could see his hips beneath his shirt. He felt his face heat up and looked at the floor.

Jarett: "hey Saxon? Can I ask you something?"

Saxon: "you just did"

They chuckled a little.

Jarett: "alright but seriously..."

Saxon: "yeah sure I guess"

Jarett stayed silent for a second and took in a small, shaky breath.

Jarett: "have you ever thought about guys?"

Saxon gave Jarett a funny look.

Saxon: "well I think about all the people around us and some of them are guys so I guess"

Jarett: "no, not like that..."

He paused, looking at his hands. Watching his hands shake, he clasped them together.

Jarett: "have you ever thought of guys.. like... gay thoughts?"

Saxon took off his shirt and threw it on the pile of dirty clothes in the corner of his room.

Saxon: "Nah... I'm not gay man. I don't roll that way... why?"

Jarett jumped when he heard him ask why and his voice became shaky and quiet.

Jarett: "Oh its nothing. Just curious."

Saxon went to his dresser, turning his back to Jarett.

Saxon: "are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Jarett was tapping his fist lightly against his forehead and sighed.

Jarett: "yeah I'm fine. Just tired."

He looked at Saxon seeing him shirtless. His stomach turned and his face felt even hotter than before. He bit his lip staring at Saxon's hips and imagined how they would feel in his hands. Saxon turned around and Jarett looked away as fast as he could. There was silence for a few seconds and Saxon started to laugh. Jarett looked at him confused. Saxon pointed at Jarett.

Saxon: "dude I told you to stop thinking about hot chicks while you were in my room!"

Jarett realized where he was pointing at and blushed bright red. While he was watching Saxon he had gotten too excited and had gotten an erection. He turned pale within seconds and hid his turned on nature with his hands. Saxon continued to laugh at him and crack jokes. Jarett started to get upset and stood up looking at Saxon.

Jarett: "I wasn't thinking of girls!"

Saxon stopped laughing and took a step back.

Saxon: "i was just kidding man..."

Jarett started trembling and then sighed relaxing as he looked down at the floor again.

Jarett: "remember when this morning when I ran away from you?"

Saxon: "yeah I guess... wait you were running away from me?"

Jarett took a step towards Saxon.

Jarett: "and remember when you asked me to stay over and I was hesitant?"

Saxon: "what are you getting at?"

Jarett takes a few steps closer, now only being a foot away from Saxon.

Jarett: "you asked why I was asking that question earlier.."

Saxon puts his hands on the dresser behind him trying to step backwards more but he is out of room.

Saxon: "yeah.."

Jarett leaned forward and looked deep into Saxon's eyes.

Jarett: "I didn't get a hard on from girls... it was you..."

Saxon laughed a bit not taking Jarett seriously.

Saxon: "you're funny dude. Don't fuck with me like that"

Saxon tries to get around Jarett. Jarett stops thinking and steps the extra foot closer slamming his hands on the dresser behind Saxon keeping him between his arms. Only centimeters apart, Jarett whispers.

Jarett: "I'm not playing around..."

Saxon's eyes widen and he stays frozen in fear as he stares into Jarett's lustful eyes.

Saxon: "Jarett stop playing with me. I'm not kidding..."

Jarett snaps out of his lustful state and backs away from Saxon. He quickly grabs his bag and rushes out of the house. Jarett continued to run until he got home. Saxon stayed in the spot where Jarett left him almost dumbfounded and slides down the side of the dresser to sit on the ground, thinking of what his best friend of 14 years had just said to him and what he should do. Jarett went to his room and fell into bed passing out from the work out he had just done to escape the person he wanted oh so much. The night between them became silent and weary as they slept.

Jarett woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He felt almost relieved that it was all a dream. He got up and went to take a shower thinking about his dream. He thought to himself "I always thought your dreams were what you desired most... then why didn't he like me? Thats how it works right?" He finished his shower twenty minutes later and looked at his phone for the time. 2:17 a.m. Surely he would need to go back to bed. As he was getting dressed he got a message from Saxon. "We need to talk." Jarett's heart sunk to his stomach. It wasn't a dream. It was real. He hadn't liked him for real. Saxon texted again. "Ik its really early but can you come over?" Jarett thought about it and texted back. "Ok.. omw." He slipped into a comfy grey shirt, some loose plaid sweat pants, and his old black and white sneakers and left his home to travel to Saxon. As he walked on the cold sidewalk, he felt the chilled wind gently blow against him. The lights on the street were a dim off white color and the live wires buzzed loudly. Jarett couldn't help but think that Saxon was going to end their friendship tonight. He just felt like it was all over and that he had messed up everything. He jumped up the two stairs to Saxon's porch and hesitated before knocking. Half way into his first knock, Saxon swung open the door and pulled him in closing the door behind him quickly. Jarett looked confused and frightened at the same time. Saxon lifted a finger and pointed at Jarett.

Saxon: "look here man... i'm not into what you're into! So... lets just stay friends alright?!"

Saxon starts to think about the scene from earlier and how close Jarett had gotten to him and he blushed. Jarett looked at the wooden floors of Saxon's house and sighed sadly.

Saxon: "and I'm only doing this once... for you... and don't take it the wrong way! I'm just trying to help you!"

Jarett looks confused and looks at Saxon who begins to approach Jarett.

Jarett: "what are yo-"

Saxon: "don't speak!"

Jarett stays quiet as Saxon shuts his eyes and exhales to calm down.

Saxon: "kiss me..."

Jarett: "what?!"

Jarett blushes dark changing his gaze to the floor once again.

Saxon: "just do it... maybe you will realize you don't like it... "

Agreeing with Saxon silently, Jarett gets as close to Saxon as he did earlier that night and his lips barely even touch Saxon's when he hesitates and trembles. Saxon opens his eyes and looks at Jarett.

Saxon: "did you come to your senses?"

Jarett stays silent and lifts his hands to cup Saxon's face and lifts him so he is standing on his toes. He gently brings Saxon's lips to his shutting his eyes as Saxon's grow wider. Saxon started to feel strange. He actually liked it. Jarett's lips were soft and plush like tiny pillows. And the taste was something out of a poem. But why was he enjoying it?! Saxon raised his hands grabbing Jarett's wrists and tried pushing him away. All of a sudden Jarett was running his fingers through Saxon's hair and pulling him deeper into the gentle kiss. Saxon shivered, letting go of Jarett's wrists, he relaxed and shut his eyes as well letting himself be pulled in deeper. Saxon placed his hands on Jaretts sides on his ribs as Jarett took one hand and pulled Saxon's body closer to his. Jarett was frantically trying to figure out what Saxon thought. The kiss pulled apart after almost two minutes of contact. They looked into each other's eyes and Saxon opened his eyes and stepped back panting slightly and blushing the color of salmon and pushed Jarett back.

Saxon: "I-I hope you know now what you want."

Jarett stayed still with his eyes shut panting as much as Saxon. His cheeks were so much hotter than they had been ever before. His stomach felt like it was turning over itself.

Jarett: "Um... thanks... I should go home..."

Saxon: "yeah.. goodnight.."

Jarett: "night.."

Jarett goes to the door and grabs the knob hesitating once again before he turns it and then quickly turns it opening the door with great speed and gets out as fast as he can. Saxon stands in his living room for a few seconds until his father comes out.

Father: "what are you doing up so early and who were you talking to? Go back to bed you dip."

Saxon goes to his bedroom closing the door behind him and leans against it. He starts tracing his lips with his finger tips as gently as he can. He had liked it. Why though? He felt butterflies in his stomach and his face got warm as his heart beat a little faster in his chest. Did he really like it? Did he really like Jarett? He crawled into bed and stared at his ceiling until he couldn't stay awake anymore. Outside Saxon's house, Jarett had sat on the front porch for a little tasting his lips. It was so sweet like candy. His heart was pounding and his thoughts were racing. He looked down and sure enough he had gotten another erection. But all he did was kiss Saxon. Granted before all he had to do was look at him. Those hips and that muscly, almost thin figure that Saxon had was almost too much for him. Even now, just thinking about it is making his erection worse and more visible. He gets up and hides it as he walks home. He watches his feet and smiles. He just kissed Saxon. The guy he wanted. And he could tell that Saxon wasn't completely passed the idea of trying to love him. Jarett got home and he felt like he was ten feet tall. Getting into bed, he smiled once more falling asleep to the sound of the silent buzz around him.

Hot lust. He could see it in Saxon's facial expressions while Saxon moaned aloud. He was on his back on a bed with white cotton sheets and a pillow under his head. He moaned once more. Sweat dripped down his face and body as his body tensed and ever so slightly contracted. He was panting heavily as his voice slipped in and out of audibleness. He moaned again this time louder. His arms were on either side of his head and he turned his head to the right with his eyes shut. With his waist and up untouched his mind was going crazy. Jarett watched every last movement Saxon made as he thrusted into him from above. His hands on either side of Saxon's head. Spreading Saxon so his knees were at his chest and spread almost two feet. He was warm and soft inside and out and Jarett couldn't stand it any longer. He was so close but he didn't want it to be over. He tried hard to hold it in but couldn't bring himself to do so. And at his climax... he woke up. Sweating in his bed with a hard on and his pillow in his arms like he had been squeezing it all this time. He panted a little and sat up. Jarett tried to fall back asleep to finish the dreams but his alarm went off right as he had shut his eyes. It was over. He couldn't watch any more, he had to get up for the day.

It was now Saturday. Neither of them decided to call or text one another. Jarett stayed home and did chores while thinking about his intimidating dream. Saxon stayed home and thought about the kiss Jarett and him shared. He wasn't gay, but he enjoyed the kiss. He wanted another one. Just one more and maybe it would go away. But how would he ask? He had no clue. He shut his eyes and imagined how Jarett almost took over. "What would he have done if I didn't stop him?" He thought. All of a sudden he realized his chest was hot and below his hips there was something stirring up in his black jeans that hung loosely from his hips. He blushed looking at it and went to his room sitting with his back against the door. He listened to see if anyone was home. He carefully undid his jeans and looked at the bulging in his spandex-looking underwear. For the first time, it felt as if it had a heart beat and was throbbing. He tried to get up to get more comfortable, but his bulge started to be painful from the tightness of his spandex. He had no choice but to do it where he was. He pushed the tight spandex off his hips revealing his pride and joy. He couldn't reach the lotion he had stuck in the back of his dresser so he had to improvise. Spitting into his hand he grabbed himself and gently started to go up and down with his right hand. It would have been alright at first if he hadn't started to think about Jarett. All of a sudden his masculine thoughts turned on him and he was thinking of how Jarett cornered him and how it made him feel. He could feel Jarett's heat radiating off of him and his breath just barely reaching his collar bones. It made him turn as red as roses and he suddenly was moving his hand much faster. He shut his eyes and imagined Jarett. He remembered back to the summer when Jarett was only in some swimming shorts and was soaked from head to toe. His mind played tricks though. Now he was truly seeing Jarett. Seeing his body and his laid back smirk through out his mind. He started to moan and pant.

Saxon: "Oh god.."

He hesitated before moaning out a single word that would do him in.

Saxon: "Jareeett"

After that he knew that thinking of him would make his problem disappear. So he kept saying it.

Saxon: "Jarett.. ah Jarett..."

His hand moved faster and he started sweating and panting more heavily. He was almost there. Almost to relief. He thought of Jarett's attempt to tell him what he was feeling again and he lost control. He almost yelled this time.

Saxon: "Ah Jarett!"

In that instant he climaxed and was stuck panting and leaning against his door in relief. What was he doing? It just made it so much better to think of Jarett that way. He relaxed and tilted his head back against the door calming his panting to a bare minimum of quiet deep breaths. Now all he could think about were two things: Jarett and how he should clean up the mess he made.

After getting cleaned up, Saxon decides to text Jarett. "Hey, ik ur probably doin some thing so txt me ttyl." He wants to tell Jarett how he feels but he isn't completely sure he should. While he contemplates what his next move should be Jarett sends a message back. "Let's meet at the pizza hut and eat lunch." Saxon nodded and started to get dressed. He wore his same black jeans that sagged low on his waist and a tight fitting shirt that contoured his arms and chest, on top of that he wore his baggy leather jacket that he wore almost every where. Walking down stairs he could hear his father in the kitchen.

Father: "where are you going?"

Saxon: "to eat pizza. I will be back before you know it calm down."

Father: "better be."

Saxon left the house and headed to pizza hut. While he did this, Jarett sat in his room in his tight fitting underwear. He stared at the floor almost in a daze. He had kissed Saxon, and Saxon actually kissed him back. He stood up and put on some old jeans with holes in the knees and a blue and grey baseball t-shirt with a thin sweatshirt over it. He grabbed his phone and stared at the screen for a few seconds and then left his house and headed to pizza hut. The whole way he was thinking about how soft Saxon's lips were and how much more he wanted to do. But he knew all too well that Saxon wouldn't want the same thing, so he decided to give up and let it go.

They both got to Pizza Hut within seconds of each other. Saxon didn't make eye contact with Jarett and Jarett stared at the ground. They stayed silent as they walked into the Pizza Hut together. They ordered a large sausage and pepperoni deep dish pizza with a side of crisp looking bread sticks topped with cheddar cheese. They stayed silent for a long time, the silence almost unbearable. After a few minutes, Saxon couldn't stand it any more and stood quickly.

Saxon: "look I don't understand what is going on with you but I am damn well not going to be affected by it unless you have a plan to fix it you fuck bucket whore!"

Getting up quick and grabbing the collar of Saxon's shirt, Jarett pulls Saxon to the mens restroom, gently shoving him into a blue metal-like stall and latching the heavy stall door behind him.

Jarett: "listen to me Saxon... I can't help it. Its not my choice. And if you can't see that then maybe you should think of others for a change. Stop thinking about yourself."

Saxon's face sinks as his head starts to droop. The guilt of hurting his best friend instantly depressed him.

Saxon: "... I'm sorry... you're right... I guess I need to think about your feelings before speaking... but in return you can't force stuff on me like you did the other night."

Jarett: "fine man.. now can we go eat some pizza I'm starving"

Saxon: "yeah sure"

After eating the pizza, Jarett paid the tab with the money his mother gave him. He reached in the bowl of mints and pulled out two irregular green mints that were resting in the overwhelming red ones. Looking back at Saxon he remembered the first time he started feeling these strange things towards Saxon. He had a thought, "just grab and kiss him." He shook his head, knowing it would cause Saxon to run away, and walked slowly back to the table taking his seat while Saxon finished his last slice of pizza. Saxon looked at Jarett and blushed slightly. Jarett was looking out of the window with a sad look in his eyes.

Saxon: "hey! Um... Do you wanna like..." He looked away. " Do you perhaps wanna go see a movie?"

Jarett: "I mean I guess... I heard that new movie with Chris Pratt was in the theatre in town."

Saxon: "Oh yeah and since this town is mainly old people we can have the theatre all to ourselves!"

Jarett: "And its free popcorn daayyy!"

Saxon: "YES!! We should probably get goin' if we want to be there in time, it starts in fifteen minutes."

They stand together as Saxon leaves a tip on the table. And the journey to the theatre had begun.

At the theatre, with tickets bought and popcorn in hand, Saxon and Jarett are sitting next to each other in the dark room with light flashing back and forth on the walls from the ads zipping across the screen. Halfway into the movie, Jarett sees Chris Pratt flirting with a girl that he has no chance with in the least. He glances at Saxon who starts to laugh so hard he leans on Jarett's right shoulder. Jarett shudders slightly and puts his right arm on the chair behind Saxon as he laughs harder and leans closer. Jarett's face began to feel hot as he slowly moves his hand down to Saxon's right shoulder. As Jarett's hand touches, Saxon's laughter slowed ever so slightly but he kept laughing to seem inconspicuous. What was happening? Why couldn't he push Jarett's hand away? Was it because he secretly wanted Jarett to touch him? Maybe he wanted Jarett to... touch him more? Saxon slid closer a little more and looked up at Jarett with kind, nervous eyes. Jarett soon looked back into Saxon's eyes with his own lustful eyes. Their faces only inches apart. Jarett quickly leaned in closing his eyes and met Saxon's lips with his pulling his arm back. Saxon shut his eyes and pushed his lips against Jarett's to make the kiss even deeper. Jarett grabbed Saxon's right hand and pulled him closer to his body. They pulled away from each other taking a breath. Saxon looked Jarett up and down and grabbed Jarett's shirt collar pulling him into another kiss deeper than the last. His stomach feeling hot and like its full of butterflies to the brim. Thinking out of lust, Jarett grabs Saxon's hips and pulls him over into his lap. The movie is now irrelevant in their minds. As the kiss grows deeper and more meaningful, Jarett slides his hands up Saxon's back slowly. He digs his nails into Saxon's shoulders and pulls them down slowly scratching Saxon's back. Saxon pulls away from the kiss and rests his forehead against Jarett's, letting out a soft, heavy breath and starts to pant gently.

Saxon: "J-Jarett..."

Jarett reaches down and tugs at Saxon's belt pulling Saxon into another kiss. And Saxon pulls away once more.

Saxon: "Jarett! Wait... I don't know if I can... Also... this place is too... Public."

Jarett looks away his face in a disappointed slope. Saxon notices his state of mind and jumps up a bit in an excited manner.

Saxon: "How about we just go to... your house and maybe I can... sleep over?"

Jarett: "I mean I guess so.."

Jarett takes Saxon's hat and puts in his lap.

Jarett: "lets sit here for a moment first... I need some time."

Saxon gets back into his original seat and fixes his hair.

Saxon: "yeah... and maybe we could... i don't know... continue later?"

Jarett looks at Saxon and smiles ever so slightly.

Jarett: "Yeah..."

They continue watching the movie in a nervous silence. Jarett thinks to himself "Saxon let me... kiss him? And even pull him close... What should I do? I want him but I don't know if he can handle me... and then what? What will happen afterwards? Will he still want me?" He looks at Saxon as he laughs quietly at a joke in the movie. Soon Jarett loses his lustful high and gives Saxon his hat back. He thinks to himself "Who cares as long as I can have him."

Later on, at Jarett's house in his bedroom, Saxon is sitting on Jarett's bed silently. Jarett is beside him rubbing his hands together nervously.

Saxon: "So... when do your parents fall asleep?"

Jarett shrugs.

Jarett: "here pretty soon.."

Jarett stares at the light coming from he room downstairs. It shuts off and he looks at Saxon and nods.

Jarett: "they're out..."

Saxon: "now what?"

Jarett shrugs again and scoots himself closer to Saxon grabbing Saxon's hand.

Jarett: "Saxon... I want you to know that... I won't force you to do anything you don't want to..."

Saxon looks down and back up at Jarett grinning.

Saxon: "I know..."

He leans in, pressing his lips to Jarett's softly.

Saxon: "Just... go easy on me... I've never done this before..."

Jarett: "Me neither..."

Jarett lifts his left hand to Saxon's head, running his fingers through Saxon's thick hair. He pulls Saxon into a loving kiss. Jarett feels a sharp pain on his lip and jumps back.

Jarett: "did you just-"

Saxon: "bite your lip? Yes..."

Jarett grins and pulls Saxon into another kiss, crawling up on the bed all the way and laying Saxon on his back in the middle of the bed. Saxon struggles to push his jacket off as fast as he can and throws it aside as he strips Jarett of his sweatshirt. Jarett lays over Saxon with his legs on either side of him and rubs his hands up and down Saxon's sides wrinkling the fabric of his shirt while the kissing gets deeper and their tongues start to dance slowly like a slow dance at prom. Saxon pulls on Jarett's shirt trying to tell him to take it off. Jarett sits up and pulls off his shirt setting it down beside him. He leans down again but misses Saxon's lips and instead goes for his ear, gently nibbling his ear lobe. Jarett kisses Saxon's neck down to his collar bones leaving a small, dark hickey on the right side of Saxon's neck. Saxon let out a shaky breath as he got goosebumps all over just from Jarett's touch. Saxon tilts his head to the left while Jarett finds his way down. Jarett lifts Saxon's shirt and pulls it off of him throwing it with his jacket. He leans down once more making it so Saxon's legs are around his waist but not quite wrapped. He kisses down Saxon's chest gently and every now and then licks him just to see Saxon shiver in pleasure. Saxon lets out a breathy moan quietly. Jarett looks up at Saxon when he reaches the waist line of Saxon's black jeans and puts his hand on the bulging outline of Saxon's hard on. Saxon gasps gently and looks at Jarett blushing as dark as a strawberry. Jarett feels his stomach flutter and his erection start to come back again from the movie theatre. He bites the right side of his bottom lip looking down at Saxon with mischievous eyes as he starts to rub the bulge in his hand slowly. Saxon turns his head away closing his eyes and bites his bottom lip in order to hide his tiny moans. Jarett grabs Saxon's chin and turns his head back, planting a kiss his lips as he undoes Saxon's jeans and slides his left hand down into Saxon's spandex. Saxon pulls away from the kiss panting slightly as he turns his head still looking at Jarett through the corner of his eyes. "Why is he so good at this," Saxon thought, "He's making me moan like a girl.." Jarett grabs Saxon's cock and starts rubbing it slowly as he kisses Saxon's exposed neck puttin his right hand on the pillow next to Saxon's head to balance himself. Finally Jarett whispers.

Jarett: "If you want more... just call my name out..."

Saxon looks up at Jarett and is panting a little heavier with watery eyes from being so in need of relief. Saxon whispers.

Saxon: "J-Jarett..."

Jarett: "I can't hear you..."

Jarett grins as he slowly starts to lose control of his lustful nature. Saxon looks into Jarett's eyes realizing how scary he is when he is dominant. He speaks louder as the sound of his voice lets the word come out as a moan.

Saxon: "Mm Jarett... pl-please..."

Jarett turned a bright red color hearing Saxon's voice calling his name. This time it was real. He finally had Saxon like he had him in his dreams. He was living for the sound of Saxon's moans at this moment. He pulled off Saxon's pants one leg at a time and looked him up and down. Saxon was sweating just enough to make his skin slick and shiny. The muscle tone kept Jarett's eyes locked on Saxon's body. He slid his jeans off and laid them with his shirt. Jarett thought to himself, "oh god... if I do this I could hurt him..." he looked around frantically. Saxon looked at him confused and sat up halfway.

Saxon: "wh-what are you looking for..."

Jarett: "um... stuff to make it easier for you.."

Saxon's eyes widened.

Saxon: "oh right... lube might help huh?"

Jarett got up and snuck down the stairs. Saxon stayed where he was and laid all the way down again. Jarett made him feel so good and he was only toying with him. What would happen if him and Jarett went all the way. "I hope I don't quit halfway through," Saxon thought. As he tooka deep breath, Jarett walked in with a small bottle of thick, clear liquid.

Jarett: "we have to put it back when we are done... its my parents lube..."

Jarett looks up at Saxon and he grins licking his lips a bit. He climbs on top of Saxon again and quickly leans down to lick Saxon's nipples. Saxon gasps and jumps a bit lifting his head.

Saxon: "h-hey! Those are really sensitive!"

Jarett licks again but this time swirls his tongue around the right one latching on and popping off with an audible pop. Saxon instantly lays back down gasping.

Saxon: "ah.. Jarett... you ass... I said they were sensitive..."

Jarett: "I know.."

Jarett pulls off Saxon's spandex but Saxon quickly covers his erection with his hands. Jarett gets a slightly irritated look.

Jarett: "oh come on I'm gonna see it anyways... just lemme see okay?"

Saxon: "Promise me you won't laugh?"

Jarett: "why would I laugh? I like you how you are."

Saxon hesitates. Jarett grabs his wrists and pulls at them getting them away with ease. Saxon pulls his arms up so his hands are by his head as he watches Jarett. Jarett grabs Saxon's hips with both hands feeling the curves of his hip bones and taking note of what they feel like. He rubs them gently and sits back looking at how Saxon is positioned with his arms up and legs spread slightly.

Jarett: "nope I don't see anything funny..."

Grabbing Saxon's left leg and lifting it over his shoulder, he also grabs the bottle of lube. He puts a small drop on his finger tips and looks down at Saxon.

Saxon: "what are you doing? You boxers are sti-"

Jarett rubs his fingers against Saxon's ass making it slick. Saxon gasps at the coldness of the lube and looks at Jarett.

Saxon: "what are yo-"

Jarett presses a single finger inside Saxon slowly. Saxon gasps and moans slightly shutting his eyes tightly and tilting his head back.

Jarett: "are you okay?"

Saxon: "i-it... it f-feels strange... ah.."

Jarett: "does it hurt?"

Saxon: "no..."

Saxon bites his bottom lip as Jarett slowly pushes in another finger gently. Saxons moans a bit louder than before and pants heavily. Jarett pauses to let Saxon calm down.

Saxon: "... d-don't stop..."

Saxon turns his head away shutting his eyes. Jarett feels a wave of heat over take him and starts moving his fingers in and out slowly and wiggles them inside of Saxon gently. Saxon gasps loud and arches his back pushing his chest out slightly.

Saxon: "ah.. J-Jarett... can you kiss me?"

Jarett: "why?"

Saxon: "I don't want you to hear my moans..."

Jarett: "I'm not going to kiss you then."

Jarett chuckles and starts moving his fingers faster. Saxon's moans get a little louder, his body warming up and tensing. Jarett pushes in a third finger stretching Saxon more and making his body tense further.

Saxon: "oh god... why are you teasing me?!"

Jarett: "shh you will wake up my parents if you get too loud... also you can't just go straight into it, you'll get hurt.."

Saxon: "fine I won't be too loud."

Saxon grabs Jarett's free hand and pulls it to his mouth.

Saxon: "I'll just make you be loud too."

He takes Jarett's fingers and licks them from the base to the tip making sure every piece of skin on Jarett's fingers is wet. Jarett's eyes widen and his cock starts to throb hard.

Jarett: "fine you want me to stop teasing you? So be it.."

Jarett takes his hand away from Saxon and pulls out his fingers as well. He gets up and pushes his boxers off his hips crawling back over Saxon. Jarett lifts Saxon's left leg over his right shoulder almost turning Saxon on his side. He takes the bottle of lube and rubs some on his hard on so its nice and smooth for his victim.

Jarett: "you ready?"

Saxon gulps and shivers burying his head into Jarett's pillow looking at Jarett in the corner of his eyes panting.

Saxon: "y-yes..."

Jarett presses the tip of his rock hard cock against Saxon's ass. Slowly sliding into Saxon, he moans loud but begins cutting the sound off with the pillow. Jarett bites his lip thinking to himself, "he's just how I imagined he would be... so cute and dainty when I dominate him like this... so warm and buttery on the inside..." He slides himself all the way in slowly until he can't go any further. The tension around his cock is so strong that Jarett lets Saxon get used to him before moving. He feels as though if he doesn't move soon he might explode, but he waits for Saxon. Saxon soon nods with heavy panting through clenched teeth. The motion begins. Starting slow, Jarett pulls back without pulling out and pushes back in listening to Saxon moan softly into the pillow. The thrusts begin to grow faster with each movement and soon a repetitive squeak can be heard from the bed frame like a metronome for music. Steady but not too fast. Saxon's moans fill the room with each thrust and he finds himself holding Jarett's left hand tightly with his. Jarett puts Saxon's leg down and picks him up slamming him against the wall soft enough not to make a large sound. Saxon holds onto Jarett for dear life as Jarett thrusts into him with strength of a full grown man. Saxon digs his nails into Jarett's back scratching his shoulders up while Jarett moves faster. All of a sudden, Saxon's legs start to tense and so does the rest of his body. "Whats happening?!" He thought, "It feels so good! He's not even touching my dick but I feel like I'm going to cum soon!"

Saxon: "Ah Jarett! I'm so close! Aah!"

He clings onto Jarett, the guy who is panting heavily and moaning under his breath.

Jarett: "don't stop moaning my name..!"

Saxon: "ah Jarett! Jarett! Aaah! Jareettt!"

Jarett thrusts faster holding Saxon's hips tightly pushing him down further and further. Jarett quickly kisses Saxon to keep him quiet despite him moaning his name. Hearing Saxon tell him that he was 'so close' made Jarett come even closer to climaxing. He quickly took Saxon and put him on his stomach on the bed and thrusted back into him at the same speed as before, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back into his thrusts. Saxon moaned the loudest he had the entire time and his body convulsed as he came onto the bed sheets. The convulsing only made it harder for Jarett to hold back and that did him in. After a few mores thrusts, Jarett released inside of Saxon and laid over his body panting heavily along with Saxon. Sweating profusely and panting like dogs they separated from each other. Saxon crawled all the way onto the bed and laid down relaxing. Jarett joined him and held him in his arms. As soon as their breathing had settled, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and separated to opposite sides of the bed, covered up with a blanket, and pretended to be asleep. Jarett's father came in the door, looking angry as sin because he was woken up by a sound. But seeing the two boys asleep he left and went back downstairs. Both Saxon and Jarett start laughing quietly and look at each other.

Jarett: "that was close."

Saxon: "yeah.. what do we do now?"

Jarett: "I believe we can figure that out in the morning. But for now.."

Jarett pulls Saxon closer and spoons him.

Jarett: "I say we sleep."

Saxon smiles and snuggles into Jarett's arms.

Saxon: "I agree... hey Jarett?"

Jarett: "yeah?"

Saxon: "i... I love you..."

Jarett smiles.

Jarett: "I love you too Saxon.."

The next day, the two let their love be known by their parents and then their classmates. Many girls wooed and were fawning over the two new love birds while all the boys were pointing and laughing. Most people around them congratulated them and celebrated their courage.

THE END.


End file.
